epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stofferex/Rap Battles recommendations
Hey guys. So all users on this wiki knows "Epic Rap Battles of History" (if you don't then I don't know where you think you are). It's so big that it inspired other Youtuber's to create their own series. Some of them are really good, so here is my recommendations: *InfiniteSource a.k.a. "Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History" (This guy is awesome. His ideas are only with fictional characters and his disses are awesome. But sometimes he takes 2 characters from the same universe, example. Goku vs Vegeta or Batman vs Superman. But that doesn't matters. He's awesome!) *"Xtreme Rap Battles" (These guys are only 14 years old and they are good with their rhyming and have some good suggestions. They are really nice also) *"Chaotic Rap Battles" (They are like ERB but just like InfiniteSource, they use fictional characters most of the time. They have bad ass disses too) *"Video Game Rap Battles" (This guy is actually a part of MakerStudios now. He makes rap battles of Video Game characters most of the time. This includes Ash Ketchum vs Mario, Yugi Moto vs Son Gohan, Heorbine vs Slender Man and many more) *Kevin Krust a.k.a. "Epic Crap Battles of History" (This guy is a new legend on Youtube. He's one of those guys who aren't that famous but still very talented. His famous for doing parodies like Dis Raps For Hire, =3 but most of all...his parodies of ERB. So far there is only 2, Harry Potter vs Harry Houdini and King Arthur vs Luke Skywalker) *"Epic Pony Rap Battles of Equestria" (Are you a brony and love ERB? Then you're gonna love this. This is a rap series that focuses on the characters from "MLP FIM". So far there's only 3, Twilight Sparkle vs Trixie, Big Macintosh vs Prince Blueblood and Iron Will vs Zecora. They do such a great voice acting that you could wonder if it is the real HUB who makes this rap battle series) *"8-Bit Rap Battles (This rap battle series is unique since its all animated. It focuses on video game characters from the NES to the Playstation. So far there is 5 battles: Goku vs Sonic, Crash Bandicoot vs Spyro, Alucard vs Vincent Valentine, Ganondorf vs Bowser and the newest, Lemmings vs Worms and many more. Check it out, they are really nice also) *"HarryPotter2875" (He makes his rap battle series out of South Park styled figures. BUT...he has a good reason to call his series "Epic Rap Battles of HISTORY", since he only uses historical characters (most of the time) like Alexander the Great or Isaac Newton. Plus he makes other videos too like "ERB Karaoke", he takes a ERB beat and fixes it so you can try to rap along) *"ERBParodies" (These guys finally deserves to be in my list. Why? Because they can entertain me. They don't have really good costumes and maybe not the best equipment but they don't need that. They are hilarious and clever. Good with the effects. They are great as they are) So check these guys out and give them credits. In my opinion they are all really good :) Category:Blog posts